Emmett's choice
by Emzchill
Summary: Emmett was changed by Victoria. he lives with her James and Laurent he meets Rosalie and falls in love. James wants to kill Bella and Emmett helps save her. Victoria kidnaps Rosalie and Bella and forces emmett to choose who will live and who will die R
1. summary

Summary

When Emmett was attacked by a bear it was not Rosalie who found him it was Victoria. She took pity on him as she was lonely and wanted a companion. She turns him and they join another group (James and laurant) they travel together. (in forks everything is the same). They are hunting near forks and hear vampires playing baseball and go to investigate. They come across a group of vampires. Emmett sees Rosalie and falls madly in love with her. She sees his muscles and falls in love with him to. He leaves Victoria to be with Rosalie. He protects Bella and he is in love with Rosalie and he gets a bigger bond with his new family than he did with Victoria. He becomes vegetarian and builds a very close bond with Bella and the family. James tries to kill her and Emmett helps kill his long term companion James.

Victoria wants revenge on Emmett and Edward for killing her man and decides to kidnap them and force Emmett to choose which one will live and which will be forced to have a gruesome and painful death. Will Emmett choose his newly found love or his newly found little sister?


	2. Chapter 1 the bear

The Bear

Epov

i was fishing just outside of the village and it was next to the lake. I had just caught a salmon. I heard a low growl come from behind me i slowly turned around with the fish in my hands. I looked up and there was a bear standing on it's hind legs. I turned to run and it hit me in my lower back with a very powerful strike. I fell to the floor with a very loud thud. The bear came and stud on my arm i heard a loud crunch i screamed in agony. The bear brought his front paws down on my leg with an earsplitting crack. I yelped in pain again.

The bear ripped it's death into my side. I felt blood rush up and into my mouth i was choking on it. There was so much blood in my mouth i couldn't scream. That was when i saw her her fiery red hair flowing freely in the wind. Her perfect white skin with bags under her eyes. Sparkling in the sun it looked like diamonds. She looked about 20. she looked at me quickly and she struck the bear i heard a snap and it lay limply at her feet i passed out.

Vpov

i stood over this week fragile human i didn't feel the overwhelming sense to eat him. Instead i felt the need to save him. I felt pity for this poor human. I leaned in and his sent of blood was overpowering. I stopped breathing and gripped my teeth on his neck. I closed my eyes i was holding his neck with my teeth for about a few minutes. I pulled away wow i thought to myself that was easier than i thought. I grabbed him in my arms he was squirming in pain. I knew it would not be long before the pain woke him up.

Epov

the pain pushed me into consciousness. It was burning throughout my whole body i was i such pain. I started shouting hopping someone was there i was asking to be killed. I could hear no one no movement. So i lay there withering in pain i closed my eyes and hoped someone would kill me. Wait unless this is hell that would explain the excruciating pain i was in. yes this is hell i thought to myself i will suffer like this for the rest of my life. I lay there almost adjusting to the pain.

That is when it stopped hurting the pain was easing up. It was moving just to my chest. Now the roaring pain had ceased i could hear everything perfectly. The pain diapered. I opened my eyes for the first time since the pain. The room was what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. The walls were all green with mold. I stood up. My balance was perfect and i was moving quickly.

I was standing next to this white oak table when the woman i had last seen walked in she looked at me. "ah sleeping beauty is awake i am Victoria." she looked at me her eyes were bright red and glowing vigorously. "hi i am emmett what is going on?" i asked she gave me the most evil smirk i had ever seen. She walked around me and laughed i slammed my hand into the table. "just tell me what the hell is going on!" i demanded. She laughed again and looked at the table.

"well first that was my favorite table and 2nd i saved you from a bear attack by turning you into a vampire!" i looked into her silver eyes to see if i could find a trace of a lie nothing. "you can't be serious" i half laughed at her. She smiled at me "then how do you explain your strength your enhanced speed and strength and the fact you are alive?" i looked at her she had me on that one. I looked at her and a tingling sensation burned my throat. "i am very thirsty."Victoria looked at me and smiled another evil smile. " i like you"she gave an evil laugh and bound out of the door i followed her.


	3. hunting

Hunting

EPOV

i was standing outside of this old abandoned warehouse the smell was overwhelming it smelled like dirty socks. the woman Victoria was sparkling in the sun almost like she had diamonds embedded in her skin. Her pasty white face strangely angular was looking at me and grinning. That is when it hit me like a big yellow bus. The smell it made venom come to my mouth and it smelt so strong. It was a fruity smell. Victoria looked at me real releasing the full power of her evil smile. "do you smell it?" she asked. I nodded and began running. I was running so fast she struggled to keep up her movement slightly slower than mine.

I ground to a halt the smell it was now mixed with other smells some that made my mouth water even more and others that just repelled me. Victoria was standing at my side she inhaled deeply her eyes blackened. "focus on one smell, close your eyes and picture the path that will take you there." i closed my eyes and inhaled. The scents whirled around in my nose until one became stronger than the rest did. I smirked and opened my eyes. I began running this time slow enough for Victoria to keep up but only so i could focus on the smell more than my running.

VPOV

Emmett was standing in front of me looking into my eyes. His muscular chest riping through his shirt. Dried blood drenching his clothing and covering his white perfectly stunning face. His pale white face deep black bags showed him for what he was a vampire. Then i picked up a sent one of the most divine smells i had ever smelt. The venom filled my mouth wanting me to run for it but i held my ground. Emmett's eyes blackened his muscles tensed and venom filled his mouth. "do you smell it?" i asked smiling at him. He nodded and began running so fast i struggled to keep him in my sight. As his newborn strength pushed him forwards toward his very first meal.

He suddenly stopped. The smell became mixed i inhaled deeply letting the delicious aroma circulate around my nostrils. I looked at him his eyes were flickering debating which way to go he could not pick up th sent he started following. I moved in closer to him and smiled at him "focus on one smell, close your eyes and picture the path that will take you there." he nodded in response. I zoomed in on the best smell and waited for him. He closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. I looked at him and his eyes swung open and he began running again slower this time i could keep up.

EPOV

i closed my eyes and focused on one smell. I opened my eyes and i could almost see the path i needed to take. I began jogging further into the woods following the smell. The one that was my favorite smell without a doubt. I stopped several times making sure i was following the right path i was. I slowed down to a walk and i on the edge of the opening. That is when i saw her she was wearing a red bikini reading a magazine. It took every inch of fight inside me to stop myself ripping her apart right then and there. She had blond hair and had in the distance a white mini cooper. I looked at her i could hear her heartbeat i could smell her blood. The throbbing pain in my neck was getting worse and i knew it was i wouldn't be able to restrain myself for much longer. "try to be gentle the taste is ruined if you kill them before you drain them." Victoria said with an evil laugh which was almost a cackle. I edged closer at human speed trying to work out how to kill her quick so i could cause her less pain, but the closer i got the less i focused on that and the more i focused on the blood pulsing throughout her neck and her whole body.

I stood behind her and coughed she got a fright and turned to me smiling when she saw me she stopped smiling and let out a faint scream. She stood up trying to back away except she couldn't she tripped over the chair and was crawling on the floor. She was trying her best to get away from me she was moving backwards pushing herself away from me with her Armstrong horror in her eyes the panic on her face i felt a twinge of guilt. It was not strong enough to stop my will was weak. "w.....w....w...who are you? She manged to stutter out still almost leaping backwards away from me.

I smiled at her "the end" she screamed and i lunged at her. I sunk my teeth into her neck. The blood passing from her neck into my mouth. Soothing the burning pain. It trickled down my throat like something i wasn't allowed i new i had killed her but the taste was worth it how i ever lived without it i will never know. The warm blood moved slowly from my mouth to my throat. It was like medicine for a sore throat.

The pain ceased completely and i let her limp lifeless body flop down to the floor. I wiped the blood away from my mouth. I looked at this poor defensible person lying on the floor dead i had killed her. Suddenly i felt sick i had killed her for food. I looked at the woman horrified with myself. How could i have done that. When i was human i was vegetarian nothing meaty past my lips as i didn't want to kill anything, but now i have killed a person a human who may have had kids a husband a family and i had ripped it all away from her. I dropped to the floor and held the woman in my arm. Just then Victoria appeared she yanked me up "well done that was good." she complimented i stared at her in disbelieve. "it gets easier when you kill more don't worry." she laughed the laugh was evil almost petrifying. She smiled and yanked me along i toke one look back at the woman she was lying there limp i had done that i had ended her life.


	4. outskirts of Forks

Outskirts of forks

EPOV

Victoria glided over to James and kissed him. I turned around because it was disgusting and i watched our prey he was on a a boat eating what looked like a sandwich. He smelled gross but i was starving. "come on i am starving" victoria pulled away from james.

"ok then lets go" she said james put his arm around victoria and kissed her lightly on her check. I stood looking at this person we were about to eat "come on then" Laurent said when James and Victoria didn't move. They bagan moving towards us we knew how this was going to go down. I jumped as loud as i could. This startled him and he started the boat Victoria jumped down and grabbed the boat and pulled it to her. "hello" then James jumped down behind her "nice jacket" he stumbles trying to move away and trips. "w..w..who are you" james looks at him

"it is always the same questions who are you." james said

"what do you want" victoria added

"why are you doing this?" james said. That is when i jumped down and sat down.

"james, lets not play with our food." i said still starving. Victoria kicked him down. We jumped onto him and began draining his blood. We had drained him dry and again i felt angry at me for doing it but i had no other option. If only i had another option i would take it without a second look back. I would never tell them that i felt guilty i knew i was not going to be able to this for eternity i would find another way.

2 HOURS LATER

"the humans are tracking Victoria she is going to lead them east" James said to me in a very confident voice. just then i caught sight of Victoria's fierce red hair below us running past at human speed. Then about 2 minutes later she was flowed by 7 humans with 3 dogs. One of the humans stopped and he was obviously the chief of police "Charlie what do you see?" one of the humans said. "it is human" i laughed at this

"human" i repeated the word and James smiled victoria appeared behind us in just enough time to watch them chase after her east. Victoria kissed James passionatley and i rolled my eyes and turned my head. I watched the humans running around like headless chickens. I heard a crack of thunder and spun around to face Victoria and James. James and Victoria pulled apart and looked at me. "could it be?" she asked. Another crack of thunder and i looked up "oh it is yes it is, it is vampires playing baseball." i said smiling. Laurent appeared behind me "let us go and play." i nodded and looked at Victoria

"how many are we looking at?" i asked Victoria

"i think we are looking at about 6 or 7." i looked at her in surprise

"really that many that is a big group." she nodded at me

"lets go" she said smiling and we began running at full speed to were we heard the noise coming from.


	5. the baseball game

The Baseball game.

RPOV

I could hear Bella and Edward behind the trees talking about some random stuff i shrugged and walked over to Carlisle and we fought for the bat i won and pushed him and laughed. I could see Bella and Edward walking over to us and Esme put her hand on her shoulder. "she thinks we cheat." jasper said. "i know you cheat." i smiled and got ready to hit it as hard as i could. "call them as you see them Bella." esme said letting go of Bella.

Bella said "ok"

alice finally spoke "it's time." bout time i thought. I hit it as hard as i could and it flew through the trees. "i see why you need the thunder." Bella said i rolled my eyes and flung the bat down to the ground. I began running at vampire speed to first second and third i was about to reach 4th base and i felt the ball coming from Edward shit i thought. I skidded into the base and Esme got a hold of the ball and she looked at Bella. "out" bellas said. bitch she said i was out just cause i don't like her. I got up and glared at Bella she cowered and once she was behind me i smiled. "nice game." Carlisle said.

It was Carlisle's turn to bat he made it around by hitting it just out of Edward's reach. It was Jasper's turn to bat he was standing showing of to Alice again. Just hit the god damn ball i screamed in my head and i saw Edward flinch. He hit it and Edward got it but Jasper made it around. It was my turn again finally. I got up and hit it and i bagan running. "stop" Alice shouted i spun around and i saw Edward looking towards the clearing oh shit i thought i raced over to first base we were all coming to first base. "they were leaving then they heard us." Alice said making sure we knew what was going on Edward grabbed Bella "lets go" he said quite loudly. Carlisle turned around and looked at Edward

"it is to late." Edward nodded and said to Bella "put your hair down." i rolled my eyes and moved slight to the left. "like that will help, i could smell her from across the field."

I walked over to the place were Alice was waiting with Carlisle and Jasper for the nomads. I stood there waiting and i first saw three. The first one was in the middle he was quite tall and his hair was dark brown with braided hair he was bare feet. He moved like a snake and i tensed ready for a fight. The second one was a woman again she was bare feet. She had fierce red hair and she was assessing me. Finally i looked at the third one he was looking at Edward and Edward was looking back. He had blond dirty hair slung back in a low bobbel he was wearing no shoes and he was assessing Edward looking to see if a fight was going to happen.

That is when i saw him he came out of the woods his jet black hair with his glowing red eyes. They pierced my heart. I looked at him his torn jacket his tall dark figure. His muscular body,out eyes locked and for those few minutes there was nobody there apart from us nobody. That was until Jasper stepped in front. I wanted to tear of his head just to see this stranger again. I had never felt anything like this. Jasper turned around to me but he moved and i could see the stranger again and i felt him move as far away from me as possible He stopped and i moved forward i looked at my family who were all ready for a fight. I wasn't, i had no intension of fighting him i couldn't. The pull of love i had felt nothing like it in the world. I pushed my eyes from him and looked at Edward ha i thought he is to busy with Bella he will never know. I moved closer to him and he moved closer to me i could hear carlisle talking but i couldn't hear him. I couldn't do much but look at him.

I heard jasper say "i think we can handle that."and i smiled and pointed for him to come with me. He smiled at me and moved closer to me. Then i turned around and my family were in a crouched position almost ripping out his friends throat out. I sighed but i had no intension of moving away from him. He moved his head to them and he said "no" his voice it was like an angel it was so soft and delicate even as acidic as he said it. I turned to see his friends leaving and my family surrounded him "i think it best if you leave." i stood in front of him

"if he goes i go." Esme stumbled and i felt bad threating to leave them for a complete stranger. He smiled at me "look i am not leaving her i don't know what it is but i can't she is perfect there is nothing i would dread more than being away from her." he said.

I moved closer to him and kissed him i knew Esme and Carlisle would accept him know i knew we could be together and i could still live with my family. Edward looked at me and smiled he came closer to me but he put his hand out and shook his hand. "hello my name is Edward." i smiled and pulled myself closer to him. "hi my name is Emmett." he said still looking at me. He turned me around "and what is your name?" he asked looking at me with his eyes that seemed to be no longer glowing red. "my name is Rosalie." i said still amazed by his beautiful man.

"Rosalie a name of an angel." i heard Edward laugh and i turned to look at him and rolled my eyes. Emmett was looking at him puzzled "Edward can read minds." Emmett looked down and if he could blush would have been blushing beyond control damn what the hell was he thinking i smiled and looked at Edward will you tell me later i thought. He shook his head and laughed and i frowned and i thought about kicking his ass but i had found my match the person i wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

Carlisle spoke for the first time to Emmett "Hello Emmett this is my family i am Carlisle and these are Alice, Jasper, Esme and Bella you have meet the rest." he looked at Bella and Edward stood in front of him "yes she is human but she is me human my girlfriend if you want to be part of this family you need to know you can't harm her and you may have to defend her against James." i looked at him worried Edward may have gone to far. "if that is what it takes to be part of this family and stay with her then i will kill James single handed if need be." Edward smiled and i knew he had won over my family. I knew he was going to stay with us i knew it. I couldn't have the complete life i wanted but know i knew at least i had part of it. He stood there smiling at me and looking at me in a way that made me feel safe a way that i knew he loved me as much as i loved him.

My family begane moving away from us i could tell they were feeling awkward but what did i care i had Emmett. My own little piece of heaven finally found me i would leave everything i had just to be with him. I loved him more than i had ever loved anyone and he loved me just as much as i love him. He was still standing smiling at me looking into my soul. I looked into his crimson eyes and said "would you like to see the house?"

he smiled at me and replied "yes i would thank you."

wow i though he is polite sweet gorgeous muscular and sensitive what more could i ask for in a guy.


	6. the vision

This is a few month after Rosalie meets Emmett they are very close. James decides to exact his revenge i know i keep skipping bits but i hope you like this please read and review thanks Emma

EMPOV

i was on the couch watching some corny TV show when i heard babe call through "Emmett hun can you come up here please?"

"sure i will be up in a minute." i replied we had only been together a month i think but we were very close she was even planning our wedding.

"what's up?" i asked as i emerged through the door of our bed room. She was sitting on the floor "hun i think we better go hunting."

"why i am not to badly thirst i think i could go a little longer." she smirked at me

"Bella is coming over and Edward still worries about you being around her with the bloodlust and stuff so he asked me to take you out for some "food" before she gets here."

"Edward obviously doesn't get that i wouldn't hurt anything because i would then have to leave you and i will not take that chance i love you to much."

"he knows he just worries that if she cuts herself that you may not be able to control yourself and you might attack her."

i rolled my eyes "ok if i must come on then. When is she coming?"

"i think she is coming in about 30 minutes so by the time we get back she will be here."

"ok." i said as we walked down the stairs. Bella proves no problem to me i guess i love Rosalie so much that i don't notice Bella at all. "i do Emmett it is just i am worried that you may notice her and that you might smell her or here her heart pulsing and you may attack her. It is not because i don't trust you because i do i trust you like a brother. I just don't want it to be hard for you when she comes over." i nodded even though i was not in the same room as him we were having a conversation that is weird.

"babe come on we need to get going before he goes to pick up Bella" Rosalie said

"i am coming lets go." i said as i jumped the last few steps

"EMMETT!" Esme shouted whoops i had dinted the floor

"i am sorry Esme." i said as i walked out the door with Rosalie under my arm. I walked over to my Jeep and climbed in Rosalie stood next to it and she looked at me. "really it would be quicker to run." "yeah i know but i love my Jeep." i said in defeat i climbed out and we toke off running towards the woods for something nice to eat.

JPOV

"EMMETT!" i heard Esme screamed great what has he done know i though. He was going hunting know because Bella was coming over. Edward was so over protective sometimes i mean Emmett wouldn't hurt a fly if that meant he could stay with Rose i think he would starve himself to stay with her they were so in love it was sick sometimes. Alice snuggled into my arm and i hugged her in close we were watching a film that was making her all happy. I don't know why she watches it she is already very bouncy i love her so much. Suddenly she froze "ALICE?!" i shouted and Edward was by my side in an instant. Her face was contorted in pain and she yelled "NO!"

"Alice what is wrong?" i asked worried i hate it when she does this

"i...i...it is b.....Bella" she stuttered and i felt Edward grow anxious

"what about Bella?" he asked almost shaking Alice i peeled him off her and pushed him back i calmed him down. "ok Alice what do you see?" i asked worried again

"it is James he is coming for Bella." I froze and so did Edward and Alice stood up we need to get Bella here know and we need to get Emmett and Rosalie back here now. They can help."

"when?" Edward looked at Alice and he relaxed a tiny bit

"in about a week he is not sure when he just knows that he is coming he choose know as he will think we have all forgot about him. Jasper will you call Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett can help since he used to know James." Alice asked me. I nodded and she hugged into me i could feel almost every emotion apart from happiness coming from Edward i calmed him down and i grabbed my phone. "hey Jasper what's up?" Emmett asked sounding worried i guess it is because i never phone him.

"well Alice just had a vision James is coming for Bella." the phone went dead and i guessed he was coming home with Rosalie

"Edward call Bella she needs to be here and she needs to know." he grabbed his phone and i watched him run at vampire speed to his car i then heard his car engine fire up and off he went. I also could here Emmett coming with Rosalie wow i never knew he could run so fast. He bound in the door and a few seconds later Rosalie appeared behind him i guess she never knew how fast he was either. "when?" was all he said

"a week at the most." Alice said

"ok well if i know James and i do he is on his way he will have a good idea that you have special abilities and he will want to take us by surprise so we need to get Bella out of here know."

i looked at Alice and she was having another vision i sighed and went over to her "what do you see?" i asked slightly anxious. She came out of that trance like state.

"the tracker he is coming know he will be here in about 20 minutes and that is without vampire speed i think he will be here in the next 5 minutes." i turned back around and Emmett was gone Rosalie was looking just as puzzled as me. My phone vibrated in my pocket "Jasper it is me Emmett get to Bella's house now that is where he will go he will follow her scent." the phone went dead.

EMPOV

i was running through the woods faster than i had ever pushed myself to go i rushed past the trees whizzing behind me the cars looked like they were going backward but i was deep in the woods they couldn't see me. Just ahead i could hear Bella and Edward i could see Edwards car. I reached the end of the woods and i was still moving at an inhuman speed i reached her window and i jumped in. Bella got such a fright if it wasn't life or death i would have laughed. "we have about 3 minutes till he gets here." i said

"no we don't he is outside."

"we can take him out look you wait here and i will get him Jasper is on his way he can help u stay here in case the red head comes back ok." i said

"no Emmett if anything happens to you Rosalie would be upset really badly upset and so would we." Edward said. "well i appreciate that but nothing will i can hold him off till Jasper and the cavalry come it will be ok."

"no way Emmett you are staying here i couldn't live with myself if anything happend to you i really couldn't." Bella said

"look Bella it is ok i can handle myself."

"what if the ugly red head is there?" She asked and i heard a growl that is that answered.

I jumped out the window before even Edward could stop me."

talk about a cliff hanger i need to write it so if you have any ideas send me a message or leave a review on this page and i will try my best to put it in. i hope to post the next section by Sunday so if you want it in you better tell me before then or it will be to late thanks again

Emma


	7. the fight Enjoy :D

Ok people i am sorry but i have changed certain things you need to read this or you will not get it

Emmett's power is he has control over the Earth and all natural Elements

i couldn't let him die!!!!!!!!!!

Edward gets a new power of duplication

if things are written in italics that means that they are thoughts

urm i think that is everything so enjoy and review even if you think it is crap please review thanks

___________________________________________________________________________________

Epov

"no way Emmett you are staying here i couldn't live with myself if anything happend to you i really couldn't." Bella said

"look Bella it is ok i can handle myself."

"what if the ugly red head is there?" She asked and i heard a growl that is that answered. He jumped so quick even my eyes had trouble keeping up i jumped forward trying to get to him but i was to slow i was torn if i didn't jump Emmett may die but it i did Bella may die.

Empov

i leaped so quick and i could feel Edwards hesitation i knew he wouldn't jump and i could take them anyway. I jumped and as soon as i did the red head tackled me straight into the tree it smashed and i looked up to see Edward hesitating _stay back _i warned in my head. Victoria lunged at me ut i caught her and flung her. She went flying and smashed into Edwards car and it crumbled. I was then flung back into the forest and James was on my throwing repeated punches into my face and stomach. I blocked most of them and i kicked him back he went flying. Then Victoria jumped on me and bite me "ow bitch." the venom stings like a bitch. I grabbed her arm and flung her not letting go of her arm she went flying but i still held her arm. James jumped on me and he was trying to rip me to pieces and suddenly Victoria was on me as well _shit_ i thought i was dead. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and both of them were flung 30 feet backwards. I was so confused but i need to get up so i jumped up _Edward i need help _i shouted at him mentally. Suddenly he was there next to me but he was still in Bella's room _what the hell how are you in two places at once? _I asked him mentally

"i have absolutely no idea." he said

"well at least it is even know." i stated then suddenly i was thrust backwards by Victoria and i was crushed into an abandoned house. I struggled to get back to my feet and clear off the debris that was on me. I got to my feet to see James bite Edward neck "fuck shit prick!" Edward shouted he rubbed his neck and grabbed Jame's right arm and yanked it he threw it to me and i started a fire "were is Victoria?" i shouted

"behind you." she said and kicked me back

"fuck that hurt." ni shouted at her and she laughed i had my back to Edward and he went flying i felt James coming up behind me i ducked and he leaped just over my head. And behind the fire i raised my hands to protect me from Victoria's hit but she screamed i looked at her and she was looking at James who was on fire and i was controlling it when i lower my hands the flame slowed down. I raised my hands high and the flame licked Victoria completely freaked she ran and didn't stop then Jasper appeared behind us with Rosalie. She jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately "i love you Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen.." the last word made her eyes sparkle

"you called me cullen." i simply stated the fact.

"yes Emmett you are an officially a cullen you helped save Bella you risked your life to save Bella even though you don't know her. You have been with us months but know you are surely part of the family. I am also interested in how you got free the first time and how you were controlling the fire." Edward said. _Well i have to tell them know._

"well before i was a vampire i sort of practiced witch craft i was very good and had complete control over every element on the earth. Like water fire earth and stuff like that i thought i lost it when i became a vampire but i guess i just neva really needed it or wanted to use it to save someone i cared about." Bella walked out with Edward and the Edward standing next to me disappeared she walked over to me and hit me "ouch." she said i smiled

"what was that for?" i asked

"you risked your life for me and i appreciate that but you were very stupid." she shouted at me

"aw i am sorry." i said and she hugged me. I saw Edward tensen as i hugged her back and so did Jasper they were worried i would hurt her. "your so small and fragile." i said and she blushed, Jasper moved closer and i touched her cheek "you get embarrassed so easy." i laughed and this made her blush more. I walked back over to Rosalie who kissed me passionately "oh get a room." Alice said in her usually perky voice "mm i like that idea." i smiled and nudged Rosalie

"ow eww gross."

"don't like it don't listen." i laughed and Edward frowned

"you two have such dirty little minds." i laughed

"yes we do." Rosalie hugged into me and looked at Edward with a smug look

"Rosalie." he snapped and he grimaced she grinned that perfect grin and that was it i grabbed her and off we went. "don't break anything." Alice called after us

"you know we will." me and Rosalie shouted in unicen

Epov

Emmett and Rosalie were so in love and Rosalie now knew how i felt about Bella so she stopped being mean to her. "i love you Edward." Bella said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"i love you to babe." i said

"so how come you could be in two places at once?" she asked coming to sit on my knee.

"i dunno maybe it is a power i have always had but i have never wanted to be in two places at once as bad as i did when i saw Victoria and James were going to kill Emmett."

"aw that is so sweet. She said to me and i kissed her and lifting her to her bed and lay her down

"i am not tired yet." she protested but she yawned ruining her lie she couldn't lie anyway.

"night babe." i whispered in her ear as she drifted to sleep.

I know that last part had nothing to do with the story i just added it because my story doesn't have much of Bella and Edward's relationship so i thought it would be nice to add that in so please review and tell me what you think constructive criticism welcome


End file.
